dimension_clashfandomcom-20200214-history
Knuckles
Knuckles appears in Dimension Brawl as a playable character. Backstory Knuckles was born alone and raised on Angel Island as the last surviving member of the Knuckles Clan, a long-lost race of echidnas devoted to protecting the Master Emerald from being abused. However, Knuckles' own past was a mystery to him; he knew nothing how he came to be and believed himself to be the last of his kind entirely. The one thing he did know was that he had always been living on his island, protecting the Master Emerald. Knuckles knew from an innate knowledge that his duty was his fate, and he was content with that. For much of his life, Knuckles stayed close to the Master Emerald's shrine, steadfastly protecting it while having little to no contact with the outside world, becoming friends with all the animals and the nature itself on Angel Island. In Sonic the Hedgehog 3, Knuckles was on his usual patrol of the island's pillar, watching over the Master Emerald and the seven Chaos Emeralds, where a Chaos Emerald started to float and vibrate as tremors began. Then, in an ear-piercing crash and brilliant flash, Knuckles was knocked unconscious. When he came to, Knuckles found the altar partially destroyed and the Chaos Emeralds missing. Shocked, Knuckles investigated the island and discovered the Death Egg had crash-landed on Angel Island, its impact having pushed the island into the sea. This sight made Knuckles recall a prophecy depicted on murals in the Hidden Palace Zone that said that a dragon would bring disaster to the island. Over the next days, Knuckles patrolled the island while looking for the Chaos Emeralds, where he met Dr. Ivo Robotnik. Robotnik told him he was conducting research on the Death Egg to prevent disaster and that two people, named Sonic and Tails, were coming to steal the Master Emerald. Due to his seclusion, Knuckles believed Robotnik and made it his goal to stop Sonic and Tails and keep them from Robotnik, not realizing that he was being used by Robotnik to keep the duo at bay while he rebuilt the Death Egg. When Sonic arrived on the island as Super Sonic with Tails, Knuckles pulled a cheap shot on Sonic that forced the Chaos Emeralds out of him, which Knuckles escaped with and hid away. As Sonic and Tails traveled across Angel Island, Knuckles attempted to stop the duo in Angel Island Zone, Hydrocity Zone, Carnival Night Zone and Launch Base Zone with his traps. As Sonic tried to board the Death Egg, Knuckles kept Sonic from getting close until tremors made him fall. In Sonic & Knuckles, after the Death Egg crash-landed on Angel Island again, Knuckles briefly visited the Hidden Palace Zone through a Giant Ring in Mushroom Hill Zone. After securing the hidden object (unaware that Sonic and Tails were watching), Knuckles disappeared into the forest. As Sonic and Tails continued to explore the island, Knuckles opposed them with traps in Mushroom Hill Zone and Lava Reef Zone. However, as Sonic and Tails arriving in the Hidden Palace Zone, Knuckles faced Sonic in an epic showdown but lost. After his defeat, Knuckles heard an explosion at the Master Emerald's shrine and discovered that Robotnik was stealing the Master Emerald to power the Death Egg. Realizing he had been deceived, Knuckles tried stopping Robotnik but was electrocuted as the doctor escaped. Befriending Sonic and Tails, Knuckles guided them to the Sky Sanctuary Zone from where they could board the Death Egg, though he was too exhausted to go from there. Fortunately, Sonic and Tails returned with the Master Emerald to Angel Island, and Knuckles watched as his new friends left the island in the Tornado. Unfortunately for Knuckles, the peace came to a halt when one of the Eggrobos, under orders from Robotnik to eliminate Knuckles, attacked him with a bomb as he was relaxing in the Mushroom Hill Zone. Through luck or toughness, Knuckles survived the explosion and set off to defeat EggRobo. Knuckles followed Eggrobo to Sky Sanctuary Zone where it grabbed him with its Egg Mobile and brought it before Mecha Sonic, who had stolen the Master Emerald, threatening to make Angel Island fall once more. However, Knuckles escaped the Egg Mobile before Mecha Sonic could kill him, resulting in EggRobo's destruction. As Knuckles fought Mecha Sonic, the robot used the Master Emerald to go Super. Though Knuckles beat it, the fight caused their arena to crumble. Fortunately, Knuckles and the Master Emerald were rescued by Sonic in the Tornado, and the two returned to Angel Island with the Master Emerald. Having saved Angel Island again, Knuckles and Sonic departed ways once more. [1] Gameplay Knuckles is quite a powerhouse for someone his size. His strong offense is complimented further by his versatile toolset. Many of his more unorthodox tools, such as Rock Free Fall, Dig, and Knuckle Hover, can be used in tandem with his close range game. One of Knuckles's biggest weaknesses is when many of his key moves are blocked, he takes a while to recover and will most likely get countered by keen eyed opponents. Moves Command Normals Special Moves Hyper Combos Theme song coming soon.. Category:Dimension Brawl Category:Character Category:Playable Character Category:Default Character Category:Hero Category:SEGA Category:Sonic